


Just you wait.

by fuckyouedward



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying though, Get Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter gets hurt, a little homophobia, flash is a dickhead, highschool!au, it's all rlly gay, peter is tiny and wade wants to fight everyone, wade and peter are nerds in love, wade cares for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyouedward/pseuds/fuckyouedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter was silent for a moment and then whispered “It was Flash” Wade tensed up and wanted to get up and go back to school to fight Flash, but he knew Peter didn’t want that and needed him right now so he sat back again. “If you want I will fight him, but first we gotta cuddle the pain away” Peter chuckled and said “dude, that’s so gay” and Wade just responded with “don’t I know it” and smiled fondly, ‘if only’ he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just you wait.

It was 6:35 and Peter woke up because his phone kept chiming, it was probably Wade telling him to wake up and pay attention to him, he stood up and stretched loudly, he went to take a quick shower and when he was back in his room again, he opened his phone, 25 missed texts from Wade, it started with ‘hey Petey I miss you’ and then he just rambled on about chicken nuggets, he replied a ‘hey’ back, he then went downstairs to eat breakfast and read through notes he had that day. He woke up early but still ended up being late for the bus, he ran after the bus for about five minutes before they let him in, so that was not as bad as usual. 

He walked to the back where Wade sat, it was weird that he, the scrawny akward guy, was friends with Wade, the popular ‘bad boy.’ Or popular, he once fought with a guy and broke his ribs, so basically every one was scared of him, even Flash, so he got bullied less because of his friendship with Wade. The teachers were also scared, and that’s literally the only reason he wasn’t kicked out. He sat next to Wade and elbowed him because the scarred boy hadn’t seen him yet, or heard, he had earphones in. “Hey Wade” he half shouted, the boy immediately pulled out the earphones and said “hey Petey” back, he put his arm around him, “so what did you do for the past, like 12 hours, without me?” Peter chuckled “nothing much, just studying and watching movies I guess, you?” Wade sat up straight, attention full on him, “I am SO glad you asked-” and before he could start his story the bus stopped because they arrived at school. They went into the building and then the bell rang, “okay, rain check on the -amazing- story, I’ll see you in an hour baby boy” Wade said and then ran away, Peter just chuckled and went to his first class, English, amazing.

After English he had two hours of P.E and it sucked, of course he had his Spidey reflexes and stuff, but he still hated P.E, he had it with Flash, and he always made comments about him, and he acted like they didn’t hurt him, but somewhere deep they still hit him. They were in the locker room, and Flash was bullying some kid, he wanted to say something about it, but he was scared himself, but when Flash started to physically hurt him he couldn’t stop, “Hey asshole, stop.” He said firmly, and Flash just laughed, “or what Parker, what are you gonna do about it.” He walked closer to him and Peter felt smaller the more steps he took. Flash smiled and grabbed his jaw, “I said, what are you going to do about it? Your boyfriend with those scars isn’t here to help you” Peter automatically blushed at the fact that he called Wade his boyfriend, and that was one huge mistake, “Oh, yeah you’d like him to be your boyfriend huh? Litlle fag, well, don’t worry, even he wouldn’t want to date you. Isn’t that sad? Poor Parker, even a scar faced fuck up wouldn’t want you to be his boyfriend.” He laughed and then punched him in the ribs, he then whispered in his ear “stop trying to be a hero, and ‘saving’ those kids, they deserve it, just like you” and he then puched him again, and again, his buddies started to hit him too, and he just stood there, trying to take the punches without crying, he couldn’t risk to fight back, they would get suspicious if he suddenly fought back.  
After a few minutes they were finished, and they left him there, a bloody mess. Or actually, a bloody crying mess. He sat there for a long time, he heard the lunch bell ring, would Wade worry where he was? Probably not, why would he care. He tried to stand up, but everything hurt. After another few minutes he tried again, and he slowly slumped through the halls, he would walk home, it would hurt, but it was the only way he could get home, and the moment he wanted to walk out of the school he heard a happy voice shout his name, he turned around to see Wade, and he saw his face fall immediately, “Oh my god Peter, who the fuck did this to you, what the fuck happened, I’m getting you home immediately.” Peter wanted to protest but Wade had already picked him up bridal style and started walking, aunt Mays and his’ house was a couple of blocks away but he carried him all the way, muttering about how he was going to hurt the person who did it, Peter hadn’t stopped crying, and he had pushed his face in his chest. When they arrived inside the house Wade went upstairs and put Peter down on his bed, and softly said “I’m gonna get a wet towel for all the blood and get a first aid kit okay, I’ll be right back.” Peter just nodded and softly whined at the loss of contact.

After Wade had cleaned up the blood, bondaged everything that needed and made sure nothing was broken he went back downstairs again to make tea and grab some snacks, when he was upstairs again he wrapped a blanket around both of them and he asked “Hey Petey, who did this to you? Please tell me.” Peter was silent for a moment and then whispered “It was Flash” Wade tensed up and wanted to get up and go back to school to fight Flash, but he knew Peter didn’t want that and needed him right now so he sat back again. “If you want I will fight him, but first we gotta cuddle the pain away” Peter chuckled and said “dude, that’s so gay” and Wade just responded with “don’t I know it” and smiled fondly, ‘if only’ he thought.

They both had fallen asleep, and were woken up by aunt May who was home from work and shouted that dinner was ready, Wade was ready to stand up to go downstairs but Peter said “Wait, Wade, I-” he hesitated, “-I wanna confess something.” Wade’s chest immediately thightened with worry, and sat down again, and then Peter started with his confession. “I- uhm, well the thruth is, I like you, a lot, ever since you punched that bully five years ago, I have liked you, and I probably will forever, and ever since Flash said that I didn’t have a chance with annyone, not even you I just want it out in the open, that maybe you’d wanna date me? Or something? Or not, your choice” and he started babbling, Wade just waited and asked “are you done? Because I really wanna kiss you right now.” Peter looked shocked but leaned in and then they started kissing, it was inexperienced and kind of sloppy but it was perfect at the same time, and ofcourse at that moment aunt May came upstairs to check on them why they were not coming downstairs and just chuckled and muttered something under her breath. They just stayed there and kissed, they went downstairs to eat quickly but then rushed upstairs again, and when they were lying in bed together, next to each other Wade whispered, “no THIS is gay.” and Peter just fell asleep with a huge grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the second fic I end with them falling asleep, sorry for that! Hope you enjoyed The GayTM.


End file.
